The First Time
by Summer Tea
Summary: Blaine sighed. "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon." He brushed off his shirt, smirking at the ground. Remembering the last time a boy came up to him. Got into his face when they were alone and threatened him. WARNING: Violence


The boy in the letterman's jacket looked around nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine sighed internally. "It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal."

Dave shook his head and walked down the steps. Blaine and Kurt followed.

"This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone!"

Dave stopped, and Blaine thought for a moment he'd made a break through with him.

But then, Dave stormed back up the stairs, grabbing Blaine by the lapels of his blazer and walking him back into the fence. "Do not. Mess. With me."

Blaine raised his hands, trying to show the larger boy that he wasn't going to fight back. He felt a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He bit the inside of his lips and looked away from Dave's face, doing everything in his power not to laugh.

Kurt stepped in, shoving Dave off of Blaine. "You've got to _stop_ this." The other boy let Kurt push him away easy enough. Dave glared at the both of them. Blaine stared back at Dave, his mouth twitching. Dave turned away, all but running back down the stairs.

Blaine sighed and leaned against the fence. "Well, _he's_ not coming out anytime soon." He brushed off his shirt, smirking at the ground. Remembering the last time a boy came up to him. Got into his face when they were alone and threatened him.

_It would figure that on the last day at this god forsaken school, Blaine would still be nabbed to help clean up after some stupid function. For the teachers who never did anything to help him but smile sadly and walk away. The sun had almost set by the time Blaine started out to his car, his backpack overflowing with the entire contents of his locker._

_He made his way across the almost empty parking lot, shifting the heavy bag from shoulder to shoulder, trying to find his keys. He got to his hatchback and dropped the back on the ground, groaning and stretching his arm. The school parking sticker stared at him from his rear window, laughing. Sneering, he ripped it off and tossed it to the side._

_He was opening the trunk and about to shove his bag inside when he heard a voice from behind him._

"_Hey, Anderson."_

_Blaine whirled and took a step back instinctively, crashing into the car and sitting in the back with a huff._

_Jonathan and Conner smiled down at him. _

"_So, we heard right," Conner said, "we finally got you out of here."_

" _It'll be nice to walk down the hallway without having to see you prancing around." Jonathan flicked his eyebrows up._

"_Y-you guys come on. Can we not do this? You're never going to see me again, anyway." Blaine's fingers twitched nervously against the bumper._

"_Did I say you talk, fairy?" Conner snapped. Blaine flinched. "You know, I think maybe, you didn't really learn a lesson from all of this, Anderson."_

"_No! Jon, Conner, I'm _leaving_."_

"_Yeah, Anderson most definitely needs a refresher course."_

_Just as the two boys lunged forward, Blaine scrambled onto his knees, crawly over the backseat as fast as he could. If he could just get to the driver's seat, he could drive away from the fucking school once and for all._

_But two pairs of hands grabbed his jeans and yanked him back. He dropped his keys and dug his fingers into the seats. He whimpered, hating himself for it._

_He kicked back, connecting with an arm, earning a yell from one of the boys. Memories of fists and feet raining down on him came flooding back. He was supposed be getting away from all of this. This shouldn't be happening again._

_Blaine twisted back into a sitting position. Kicking with both feet, he caught Conner in the chest, sending the boy reeling onto his ass. Jonathan sneered and reached in, grabbing Blaine's shirt and pulling him out of the car._

_Blaine's hands searched blinding, finding the old tote of tools his father told him to keep in the trunk for emergencies. Flailing, he knocked the top off and closed his fingers around a handle as Jonathan pulled him to his feet._

_A fist connected with his chin, which would have thrown him to the ground, had Jonathan not had a firm grip on his clothes. But this time, Blaine was fighting back. He swung his arm, hoping what he was holding was useful._

_As it turned out, a hammer to the skull was incredibly effective._

_Jonathan went down like a stone. But Blaine didn't stop there. He swung the hammer down again. And again. He felt drops of blood peppering his face, but he swung again. Eventually, his arm started to get heavy and he let the hammer drop to the ground. He stared down at the mess he'd made, breathing heavy._

_He forgot about Conner until he heard him heaving. Blaine's head snapped, his whole body wired. Conner was on his knees, gasping and spitting. He turned and caught Blaine's eyes._

_For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, neither of them breathing. The Conner shot to his feet and started running._

_Blaine might not have been the most athletic boy in school, but adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He overtook Conner in no time. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and threw his body __weight to the side, sending them both crashing to the ground._

_Blaine crawled on top of Conner and wrapped his fingers around his neck without pausing. Conner's eyes widened, and he pushed at Blaine's face, bucking his hips._

_Setting his jaw, Blaine jerked his arms, bashing Conner's head into the asphalt. The other boy's eyes fluttered, and Blaine tightened his grip._

_Conner grabbed onto Blaine's wrists, trying to pry him off. Blaine dug his nails into Conner's neck and let go with one hand, he quickly jabbed a fist into Conner's temple, dazing the boy again._

_Quicker than Blaine thought, Conner's struggles began to weaken. And then stopped completely. He counted to fifty, pressing all his weight down his arms and into his hands. _

_Slowly, Blaine unwrapped his fingers from around Conner's neck. Dimly, he was aware that he was shaking. But not with fear or nausea or anything like that. _

_With accomplishment._

Still smiling, he turned back to Kurt, who was slumping down on the steps. Blaine flopped his arms, confused. "What's going on?" They'd called Dave out, they'd come away clean. He sat down next to Kurt. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt smiled, sad. "Because up until yesterday... I had never been kissed." He chuckled softly. "At least, not one that counted." He looked off at nothing, his eyes wet.

Blaine pressed his mouth and nodded. He knew that feeling. That weird sense of hollowness that came from getting something without an actual name stolen from you. He looked at Kurt, and he felt his heart warm. He knew how Kurt could get that power back.

"Come on," he said, jerking his head. "I'll buy you lunch." He rubbed Kurt's back quickly and stood up.

Trotting down the steps, Blaine heard Kurt quickly following behind.

Yeah, he was going to be a quick student.


End file.
